Brother
by Qlyra
Summary: Haechan harus rela kehilangan keluarga saat terjadi perampokan di rumahnya. Sebagai orang yang dekat dengan keluarga Kim, akhirnya keluarga Lee memutuskan untuk membesarkan Haechan seperti anak kandung sendiri. Masalah pun muncul ketika Mark tumbuh dewasa dan mulai memandang Haechan dengan cara yang berbeda. (NCT. MarkChan / MarkHyuck. BL. Oneshot. Rate: T Plus / Semi M)


**"Brother" merupakan versi MarkChan atau _remake_ dari FF "Bühne" yang pernah Saya _publish_ di Fandom sebelah dengan _couple_ yang berbeda.**

 **Di FF "Brother" ini akan ada beberapa perubahan demi menyesuaikan situasi dan karakter.**

* * *

 **-May, 27 2018-**

* * *

Johnny yang baru berumur empat tahun, hanya bisa terpana melihat sang ayah ikut membantu para penduduk menggotong dua orang mayat tanpa menghiraukan garis kuning polisi melintang di tempat perkara. Cairan kental berwarna merah juga ikut meramaikan peristiwa menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Huweee! Hiks! Hiks!"

Samar-samar si sulung Lee mendengar suara tangisan dari pintu yang tak jauh darinya. Lantaran penasaran, ia berinisiatif dengan modal nekat membuka pintu sebuah kamar dengan mendorongnya. Tanpa perintah, secara perlahan langkah demi langkah ia ambil demi menjelajahi ruangan tersebut. Entah mengapa, suara tangisan ini makin terdengar jelas kala ia mendekatkan diri ke arah almari besar berbahan kayu mahoni berukir kuno. Dengan cepat, Johnny membuka pintu almari, disambut rasa terkejut hingga belalakan mata terukir di wajahnya.

Sesosok bayi berambut dan bermata coklat tampak menangis sekaligus meronta dalam buntelan kain yang membungkusnya. Kini Johnny yakin bahwa suara tangisan yang didengarnya berasal dari bayi mungil di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengambil si bayi lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"APPA! ADA BAYI!"

* * *

Heechul masih menangis hebat di dada sang suami—Siwon. Suasana di pemakaman itu tampak mendung sampai hujan kadang membanjiri raut wajah berbagai pihak. Siapa pun mungkin tak akan pernah menyangka, satu keluarga yang terlihat begitu harmonis tercerai begitu saja, hanya gara-gara perampokan besar-besaran penuh dendam menjamah istana mereka.

Yang paling merasa kehilangan pasutri Kim ini ialah keluarga Lee, sebab mereka sudah bersahabat kental dari sekolah dasar, terpaksa melihat sahabat mereka bersatu dengan alam.

Seharusnya keluarga Kim itu sedang dilanda rasa bahagia, karena baru saja mendapat anugrah berupa buah cinta—Kim Haechan—mereka seminggu yang lampau. Namun takdir rupanya memilih jalan sepi, mengantarkan buah hati mereka menjadi yatim-piatu.

Johnny memandang bayi mungil dalam gendongannya yang tengah memejamkan kedua mata lantaran terbuai akan tidur sunyi nun damaiーseakan takut membuka mata untuk melihat kenyataan sesungguhnya.

Terlalu berat beban hidup bagi bayi kecil ini, pikirnya.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, tiga anggota Lee memutuskan unutuk pulang ke kediaman mereka.

Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lama demi menjelaskan bagaimana caranya mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Johnny segera membawa Haechan ke dalam kamar Mark—adik kecilnya yang baru keluar melihat dunia sepuluh bulan lalu. Langsung saja ia membaringkan Haechan di sebuah _box_ bayi di samping _box_ bayi adiknya dengan hati-hati sebab takut membangunkan makhluk mungil itu.

"Mnn? Hiks… Huweeeee!"

Si sulung Lee tersentak mendengar tangisan berasal dari box bayi Mark, cepat-cepat ia menggendong Mark yang masih menangis. Mungkin lapar, pikir Johnny.

Tanpa sengaja ia melirik ke arah _box_ bayi Haechan, segera menghampirinya kala melihat Haechan terbangun dari tidurnya, sedangkan Mark yang juga ikut melihat kemana arah pandang sang hyung jadi sedikit terdiam melihat bayi asing di hadapannya.

"Hmpp! Hihihi!" tawa Haechan riang ketika Johnny menggelitik lehernya merambat ke pipi.

Tangisan Mark berhenti seketika. Entah mengapa si bungsu Lee menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah Haechan yang masih terkikik.

"Ng! Awawawaw!" ucap Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Haechan.

Johnny tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bersama Haechan, Markeu?" tanyanya lalu membaringkan Mark di samping Haechan, "tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Ia mengelus mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil dua botol susu.

Haechan kecil menoleh ke arah Mark dengan cengiran berkembang di wajahnya, mau tak mau hal ini malah membuat Mark tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Lama-kelamaan keduanya tertawa senang hingga tebahak-bahak gembira.

Segaris lengkungan ke atas menghiasi wajah Johnny saat melihat adik kecilnya mendapat teman baru dari balik pintu.

* * *

 ** _2 Agustus..._**

* * *

Mark yang baru bisa berjalan beberapa minggu lampau, melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke arah ranjang di kamarnya, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Mark? Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Johnny sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Mark menoleh sembari berjalan menghampiri Johnny, hampir saja ia terjatuh andaikata sang hyung tak menangkapnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Markeu," nasehat Johnny mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Chan?" tanya Mark tanpa membalas perkataan hyungnya.

"Chan?" Johnny tersenyum licik, "Markeu kangen Haechanie ya? Padahal waktu makan pagi tadi sudah ketemu lho," godanya yang disambut kerucutan bibir Mark juga semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya, tanda malu sekaligus ngambek.

"Chan!"

"Iya-iya! Sekarang kita cari Haechanie ya?"

Mark langsung mengangguk cepat.

Johnny segera membawa Mark ke ruang keluarga, dimana ada sebuah kejutan manis untuk adik kecilnya tercinta.

Sesampainya di pintu ruang keluarga, Johnny membukanya perlahan.

" _Happy Birthday_ , Mark!"

Kedua mata bulat Mark berbinar lucu ketika melihat bermacam-macam hiasan pesta ulang tahun terpampang di sana. Seluruh keluarga inti plus Tenーsang kekasih dari hyung Mark—pun hadir pula mengelilingi sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka dua. Namun Mark merasa kurang karena tidak menemukan "Chan" yang ia cari.

"Ayo Mark," ajak Johnny menggandeng tangan Mark setelah menurunkannya.

Mark berusaha tersenyum riang walau hatinya sedikit kecewa karena Haechan tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, Hyung ada hadiah khusus untukmu," kata Johnny seraya membawa Mark ke sebuah bungkus kado super besar, yang disambut kernyitan dahi dari Mark dan senyum licik dari Johnny dan Ten serta senyuman kedua orang tua mereka.

"Biar kubantu membukanya," kata Ten secepat kilat beralih ke samping kado Johnny sambil memegang ujung pita yang menghiasinya.

"Satu," kata Johnny seraya melirik Mark yang kini terfokus pada kadonya, "dua…"

"Tiga!" seru Ten langsung menarik pitanya hingga terlepas.

Masing-masing sisi kado Johnny yang berbetuk kubus itu jatuh keluar, menampilkan sesosok batita gembul berambut coklat tengah terduduk di tengahnya, sukses membuat Mark membulatkan mata lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Di sana, Haechan tampak terduduk manis dengan hiasan sepasang telinga beruang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk boneka panda yang hampir seukuran dirinya.

"Ng?" kata Haechan yang masih belum benar-benar bisa mengucapkan kosa kata tersebut sambil melirik Mark yang membeku, "Maaa! Maaaaaaaa! Maaa〜euu!" ributnya riang menggapai-gapaikan tangan ke arah Mark, seakan ingin menyentuhnya.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan keadaan Mark? Tanpa basa-basi, sang Lee cilik yang telah resmi berumur 2 tahun itu langsung berlari ke arah Haechan dan menerjangnya, berhasil membuat si mungil Haechan beserta sang panda turut terjengkang ke belakang.

"Maaaaaaaa! Eeeuuuuuuuuu!" protes Haechan tergelepar panik masih ditindih si bungsu Lee.

"Chan!" seru Mark kecil malah kegirangan.

Heechul hanya terkikik senang, "Peluk Haechan-nya dilanjutkan nanti ya? Sekarang kita tiup lilin dulu," lanjutnya sembari mengangkat tubuh Mark yang masih betah menindih tubuh Haechan dan menggendongnya.

Ten yang melihat itu pun tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitam Mark yang masih tumbuh tersebut, "Cemburulah padaku, Markeu," katanya jahil seraya menggendong Haechan menghadap ke depan.

"Hyuuuun! Chaaaaaaaaan! Hyuuunnn!" seru Mark mencak-mencak menyalahkan Ten sedangkan Haechan malah keasyikan memainkan kado untuk Mark.

Mereka semua yang berada di sana tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Mark.

Acara berlanjut dengan lagu selamat ulang tahun sebagai pengiring tiup lilin dan potong kue.

Setelahnya, wajah Haechan bersemu merah sekaligus merasa senang ketika Mark menyerahkan potongan kue pertama untuknya, yang disambut tak kalah merahnya wajah Lee cilik gara-gara mendapat kecupan singkat dari Haechan di pipinya.

* * *

 ** _6 Juni…_**

* * *

Haechan mungil berjalan sempoyongan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Sungguh batita ini merasa sedih karena tidak menemui satu pun anggota keluarga Lee di kediamannya. Hanya pembantu-pembantu saja yang ada. Jujur, ia merasa takut mendapati fakta bila setelah ini ia akan sendiri, tak akan lagi ada orang-orang yang disayanginya, tak akan lagi ada orang yang menyayanginya.

"Maaaaaaa! Euuuuuu! Maaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tangis Haechan yang pecah itu menggema di sepanjang taman kediaman Lee, mengiringi lutut Haechan yang terjatuh juga kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi permukaan wajahnya.

"Chan?"

Panggilan tersebut mengharuskan Haechan menyingkirkan kedua tangannya sekaligus membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Setangkai bunga matahari teracung di wajah Haechan yang terlinangi bekas-bekas air mata, membuat Mark merasa bersalah.

"Maaaaa!" seru Haechan sesegera mungkin memeluk bocah Lee tersebut, yang disambut kelegaan yang terlewat sangat di hati Mark.

" _Happy Birthday_ , Haechan!"

Tiba-tiba seluruh orang-orang yang Haechan cari muncul mengelilinginya yang dalam keadaan masih berpelukan dengan Mark.

Saking terharunya, Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis keras di dada Mark.

Johnny mengambil inisiatif mendekati mereka, lalu menghapus air mata Haechan dan mencoba menenangkannya, sedangkan Mark ditarik Ten untuk membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 16 cm di tangan mungilnya. Dengan hati-hati Ten menuntun Mark mendekati Johnny dan Haechan.

"Tiup lilin~!" seru Ten sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Mark agar menghadap pada Haechan.

Baru kali ini dalam dua tahun hidupnya Haechan merasa senang.

Sebab di dunia ini, ia tak akan pernah sendiri.

Terutama ada Mark di sampingnya.

* * *

 ** _Delapan tahun kemudian…_**

* * *

"Dasar anak pungut! Mana pantas kau bersanding dengan keluarga Lee yang elit itu!" cemooh anak gadis bernama Joy tersebut seraya menendang perut Haechan yang kini meringkuk kesakitan di bawah pohon.

"A-Aku bukan anak pungut!" seru Haechan membela diri.

Sungguh Haechan tidak menyangka latar belakang keluarganya yang tergolong konglomerat itu akan membuatnya ter- _bully_ seperti ini.

Gadis berambut ungu pun maju selangkah menunjuk Haechan.

"Bohong! Setahuku seluruh keluarga Lee itu berkulit putih dan bermata hitam! Sedangkan kau? Berkulit tan dan bermata coklat! Mana ada sejarahnya!" sinis gadis bernama Irene tersebut.

Bocah-bocah yang menyiksa Haechan kini tertawa meremehkan, seakan mendukung kedua teman mereka.

"Terus kenapa kalau adikku berkulit tan? Memangnya itu bukti akurat bila dia bukan keturunan Lee?"

Para bocah tadi langsung membeku di tempat. Entah mengapa bisa, secara bersamaan mereka menolehkan tubuh menghadap pada sesosok bocah yang kini nampak menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi dingin terpahat di wajahnya.

"Err… itu…"

"Siapa bilang dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Keluarga Lee? Apa kalian pikir kalian semua pantas bersanding dengan kami?" ucap Mark sinis memotong perkataan salah satu di antara mereka.

Mereka tertunduk.

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa kalian meminta maaf padaku? Apa kalian buta siapa yang kalian sakiti di sini? Atau aku perlu mencongkel mata kalian biar terlihat sangat jelas!"

Mereka masih tertunduk, tak ada yang berani mendongakan kepala untuk menatap kedua mata Mark yang terlihat garang.

"Pergi."

Para bocah baru berani mendongakan kepala mereka setelah mendapat instruksi tersebut.

"Tiga…"

Mereka terbelalak.

"Dua…"

"Ayo semuanya lari!"

Sebelum Mark mengucap kata "satu", mereka sudah enyah dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Haechan yang sudah terduduk bersandar pada pohon rindang di belakangnya, berbeda dengan Mark yang masih berdiri membatu berbekal kedua tangannya yang terkepal meski perlahan mulai menggerakkan kakinya mendekati Haechan dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"CHAN!"

Mark berseru marah pada Haechan yang tertunduk sesegukan sambil memeluk lututnya.

BAK!

Haechan tersentak ketika mendapati Mark meninju pohon rindang di belakangnya tepat melewati samping kanan wajahnya. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat Haechan merasa syok berat, apalagi jika membayangkan bila seandainya hantaman Mark terarah padanya.

Namun rasa syok tersebut segera tergantikan rasa nyaman kala Mark beralih merengkuh tubuhnya erat, seakan tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Sial!" seru Mark keras seraya semakin memeluk Haechan erat, "…jangan sekali-kali membuatku khawatir padamu."

Mendengar itu, Haechan langsung membalas pelukan Mark cepat, yang disambut kecupan penuh perasaan di ujung kepalanya dari sang hyung yang kini mengelus surainya dengan sayang masih dalam keadaan saling berpelukan erat.

* * *

 ** _Empat tahun kemudian..._**

* * *

"Mana ada Lee berkulit tan?"

"Kudengar juga murid baru itu bermata coklat."

"Apa dia benar-benar keturunan Lee?"

Haechan menatap pantulannya di cermin kamar mandi. Sepasang lensa kotak berwarna hitam telah berada di hadapannya, sudah sedari tadi meminta untuk digunakan. Diambilnya lensa kotak berwarna hitam itu yang kemudian ia pasang pada bola mata coklat bening miliknya yang kini telah tertutup sempurna oleh bola mata palsu tersebut. Entah pantas atau tidak, tetapi Haechan merasa puas dengan apa yang digunakan.

* * *

Minggu pagi, Mark berjalan menuju kamar Haechan, sebab adiknya itu belum turun-turun juga ke ruang makan. Setelah sampai, tanpa permisi ia masuk begitu saja, sedikit mengernyitkan dahi melihat Haechan tak ada di ranjangnya. Maka dari itu, ia berinisiatif untuk mencari Haechan di kamar mandi. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, orang yang berada di dalam sana tersentak kaget seraya balik menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang melebar.

Mark terpaku melihat salah satu bola mata adiknya berubah menjadi hitam, mirip seperti bola matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa marah melihat kontak lensa lainnya yang kini ada di jemari Haechan.

Mark maju mendekati Haechan, "Apa maksud dari semua ini?" katanya sembari menyentuh pipi Haechan.

Haechan sendiri menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap kedalaman mata hyungnya.

Mark meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Haechan, "Apa kau lupa betapa aku menyukai manik sehangat secangkir coklat buatanmu ini?" Dengan ibu jarinya, perlahan ia melepas lensa kotak di bola mata kanan Haechan, menampilkan bola mata coklat bening asli milik adiknya, "untung saja aku masih sempat mencegahmu agar tidak menghilangkan rasa 'semanis coklat' milikmu menjadi 'sepahit kopi'," Mark mengecup dahi Haechan singkat, segera beralih menghilangkan wajah di tengkuk sang dongsaeng, "Aku lebih menyukaimu jika kau menjadi dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Di mana pun dan bagaimana pun dirimu, namamu tetap Lee Haechan, adikku."

"Hyung..." lirih Haechan seraya memeluk Mark erat dengan perlahan.

"Kau Lee Haechan, secangkir coklat manis canduku."

* * *

 ** _Dua tahun kemudian..._**

* * *

"Cepat bangun, Chan! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu menjadi murid SMA kan!"

"Lima menit lagi, Mark hyung!"

Mark sudah kehabisan cara untuk membangunkan adiknya tersebut, akan tetapi sekelebat ide gila yang melintas di otaknya mungkin perlu ia coba.

"Haechan…"

"AHH!"

Haechan tersentak saat merasakan Mark menjilat belakang telinga lalu turun mengecupi lehernya, sukses mengharuskan ia melompat dan terduduk kaget di ranjang.

"Hyung!" bentak Haechan dengan rona merah di sekujur wajahnya.

Mark menyeringai senang.

"Cepat bangun!"

* * *

"Hyung! Cepat bangun! Apa kau mau melewatkan salam perpisahan dari Appa dan Eomma sebelum ke Kanada?!"

"Hm."

"MARK!" seru Haechan menarik selimut Mark hingga tersibak seluruhnya.

"Berisik, Chan!" bentak Mark balik kemudian menggeret lengan Haechan hingga adiknya kini jatuh menindihnya yang ternyata sudah siap menampung tubuh Haechan.

"Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" seru Haechan meronta di pelukan Mark.

"Hm. Gulingku bisa berbicara ya? Hebat," ucap Mark diakhiri senyum kecil.

Wajah Haechan memerah. Entah marah atau malu.

"EOMMA!" teriak Haechan.

Urat di kening Mark berkedut, "Gulingku juga bisa berteriak," ucapnya lalu mengubah posisi tiduran menyamping kanan, otomatis Haechan menjadi tiduran menyamping kiri berhadapan dengan sang hyung, "ngh, ternyata gulingku mungil dan empuk," lanjutnya menyeringai sembari memeluk-meluk Haechan dan meraba bagian tubuhnya; benar-benar memperlakukan seperti guling.

"Hyuuung! Hentikaaaaan!" seru Haechan tidak terima.

Klek!

Heechul langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan segera menghampiri ranjang anaknya.

"Eomma pintar mencari guling," kata Mark setelah Heechul berdiri di samping kiri mereka.

"Lepaskan Haechan, Mark! Dia adikmu bukan guling!" bentak Heechul gemas menggeplak kepala Mark menggunakan guling yang asli.

"Tidak mau," komentar Mark malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sintal milik Haechan.

"Eomma! Tolong aku!" pinta Haechan melas.

Heechul mengangguk kemudian mencubit telinga Mark dan menariknya, "Cepat bangun, anak nakal."

"Eomma! Sakit!"

"Makanya bangun dan jangan begitu dengan adikmu!"

"Huh!"

* * *

 ** _Satu tahun kemudian..._**

* * *

"AHHH!"

Mark langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, ada cairan lengket yang membasahi selangkangannya, sukses membuat ia tersentak dan mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di mimpi tadi.

'A-Aku mimpi basah? Dengan Haechan…?' Mark menggelengkan kepala cepat, 'Mustahil! Dia kan adikku!'

Tanpa berpikir panjang yang menjurus bermacam-macam, Mark membawa seprai dan selimut yang ia kenakan ke kamar mandi untuk dibersihkan dan membersihkan diri.

* * *

"Hyung?"

Setelah mendengar teriakan yang ia yakin dari kamar Mark tadi, Haechan segera menuju kamarnya dan mendorong pelan pintu kamar sang hyung. Ditekannya saklar lampu hingga cahaya putih mengisi ruangan yang semula gelap itu. Sejauh mata memandang, ia tak menemukan hyungnya disudut ruangan manapun, bahkan kedatangannya dibuat bingung sebab selimut dan seprai di ranjang Mark raib tak tersisa.

Mengandalkan inisiatif, Haechan mengambil selimut dan seprai cadangan di almari, lalu memasangkannya di ranjang Mark. Sekilas ia mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi yang ia yakini bila Mark ada di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih membereskan tugasnya daripada mengecek. Salah-salah malah dikira mengganggu privasi orang.

Selesai, ia duduk di tepi ranjang lumayan lama, menunggu Mark yang belum keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi rasa kantuk yang menderanya mengingat jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh empat tengah malam membuat ia jatuh tertidur dalam keadaan terlentang.

* * *

Mark yang dalam keadaan sudah mengenakan piyama yang baru itu pun tampak mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah memutuskan untuk mandi sekalian di pagi buta. Tiba-tiba handuk yang ia pegang jatuh kelantai, bersamaan dengan kedua mata hitamnya menemukan sosok Haechan yang tidur terlentang di ranjangnya, dengan piyama berwarna soft pink yang terhiasi dengan _icon_ beruang-beruang lucu.

Ia menelan ludah sebelum memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati sang adik. Sangat hati-hati ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang samping kiri Haechan, kemudian mengamati wajah sang adik yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat lebih "wah" di mata Mark.

Sedikit ragu, ia membelai pipi kenyal milik Haechan, yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat Mark tanpa sadar menindih tubuh adiknya. Bahkan Mark sendiri tidak menyangka akan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di pipi adiknya yang berakhir dengan kecupan-kecupan yang mulai berani menjelajahi leher jenjang sang adik. Lantas ketika telinga Mark berhasil menangkap sebuah erang kecil dari bibir ranum sang adik, Mark sudah tak mampu menahan hasratnya yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar dengan bukti bagian selatan miliknya mulai mengeras dan menusuk-nusuk milik Haechan yang masih tertidur.

"Nhh..."

Haechan kembali mendesah masih dalam keadaan belum sadar saat Mark dengan lancangnya menelusupkan tangannya ke bagian dalam paha Haechan sebelum mengelusnya perlahan dengan tujuan untuk melebarkan kaki sang adik. Tak hanya itu, tangan Mark yang lain pun sudah berani masuk ke dalam piyama Haechan dan meraba perut halusnya lalu naik perlahan sampai di dada. Ia mainkan _putting_ Haechan dengan jarinya, sedemikian rupa mirip seperti mimpi basah yang berputar di kepalanya waktu lalu tanpa lupa masih mengecupi seluruh leher Haechan yang disertai dengan jilatan penuh kenikmatan.

"Nghh... Mhhh..."

Mark langsung memegang tangan kanan Haechan ketika ia merasa sang adik hendak menghentikan aksi kecupannya di lehernya. Mendapati hal janggal, seketika Haechan membuka mata dan mulai mencerna peristiwa apa yang sedang terjadi. Langsung saja ia berjinggat kaget saat mendapati Mark sedang "menjelajahi" dirinya.

"Ehh! Hyuーmphhh!"

Haechan membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin saat bibir Mark membungkam bibirnya cepat. Tidak ada persetujuan sama sekali, Mark mulai melumat bibir ranum Haechan pelan dan memagutnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga mengharuskan Haechan membuka mulutnya terpaksa. Mendapati apa yang diinginkan, segeralah lidah Mark masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Haechan, menyapu langit-langit mulut Haechan yang menimbulkan erangan geli dari patner manis di bawahnya.

Kedua tangan Haechan refleks mendarat di kedua bahu Mark dan sedikit menahannya ketika merasakan tubuh Mark semakin menempel pada dirinya. Baru ketika Haechan hendak mendorong tubuh Mark, manik coklat bening miliknya lantas terpaku pada manik hitam milik Mark yang kini menatapnya dalam. Hal tersebut entah mengapa berhasil membuat Haechan terdiam hingga membatalkan niatnya untuk mendorong sang hyung. Haechan bahkan menerima ketika kening mereka saling bertemu dengan jarak antar bibir mereka yang hanya terpisah sekian mili. Ia juga tidak menyangka akan pasrah-pasrah saja saat merasakan kedua tangan Mark telah lancang semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya bahkan turut menahannya.

Haechan hanya terlalu terbius akan pesona Mark yang ternyata sangat mampu memporak-porandakan akal sehatnya.

Haechan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher sang hyung yang masih menatapnya penuh makna itu. Haechan juga tak menyangka jika dirinya akan luluh di bawah kuasa sang hyung. Haechan memang tahu jika Mark itu sangat tampan. Tapi Haechan tidak menyadari bila ketampanan hyungnya itu disertai dengan aura mempesona yang menguar dengan begitu maskulinnya.

Haechan langsung memejamkan mata kala mendapati Mark kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman memabukan. Haechan juga turut meremas surai sang hyung yang ternyata sedikit basah itu ketika merasakan salah satu tangan Mark mengelus paha bagian dalamnya penuh ritme walau masih terlapisi piyama. Haechan juga tak bisa mengelak jika dirinya begitu menikmati sentuhan sang hyung yang dibuktikan dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang meremang apalagi saat bibir Mark telah berpindah ke cuping telinganya.

"Ngghh... Hyuunghh... mmhhh..."

Dengan sendirinya Haechan kembali mendesah saat merasakan lidah Mark turut menjelajahi bagian tersensitif di telinganya.

"Chanh..."

Manik Haechan refleks terbuka penuh kejut.

'Su-Suara Hyung...? Berubah...?'

Haechan tak kuasa semakin melebarkan maniknya ketika mendapati Mark semakin berani menjamah tubuhnya dengan menumbukkan genital mereka yang masih terbungkus piyama itu dengan gerakan seakan-akan tengah melakukan seks. Akal sehat Haechan yang sempat menghilang pun semakin tertarik ke permukaan saat merasakan genital milik Mark semakin membesar dan mengeras hingga berhasil membuat dirinya turut terangsang; terlebih dengan perilaku Mark yang kini malah saling menggesek-gesekkan "milik" mereka.

Haechan yang sudah paham jika semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan pun segera mengambil tindakan.

"SADARLAH MARK!"

DAK!

"Akh!"

Mark merintih seraya refleks melepaskan semua pegangannya di tubuh Haechan dan segera beralih memegangi kejantanannya yang terasa sakit sebab baru saja ditendang adiknya tersayang.

"Sakit Chan! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?"

Haechan segera terduduk dari baringannya dengan posisi menghadap pada Mark yang masih memegangi "adiknya" yang ngilu.

"Sa-Salahmu sendiri, Hyung!" balas Haechan agak terbata karena masih dalam tahap menetralkan diri, "Kau pikir apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada adikmu sendiri, Hyung?! Kau hampir saja meー"

"Berisik, Chan! Minggir aku mau tidur!" potong Mark cepat sebelum Haechan berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu seraya mendorong sang adik ke samping sebelum menjatuhkan diri di samping kiri Haechan.

Haechan yang sebal karena perkataannya dipotong pun manyun, "Ya sudah! Aku mau balik ke kamar!" ngambeknya bangkit dari ranjang Mark.

Sayang Haechan malah balik lagi tiduran di ranjang gara-gara lengannya ditarik Mark yang kini tersenyum licik sembari melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Haechan yang membelakanginya.

"Kau mau kabur begitu saja setelah menyakiti 'harta' milik Hyung-mu, begitu?" ucap Mark mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Haechan.

Haechan memberontak, "Kau yang sudah semena-mena dengan tubuhku, Hyung, dan bisa-bisanya kau masih protes?"

Mark mendengus, "Ck," desahnya acuh, "Tapi sepertinya tadi kau menikmatinya. Aku tidak salah kan?" lanjutnya sambil mengecup tengkuk Haechan singkat.

Wajah Haechan memerah sangat sekaligus merinding hebat.

Mark lantas tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita tidur saja. Jujur menggodamu terlewat menyenangkan."

Haechan berusaha menetralkan bunyi detak jantungnya ketika Mark menyelimuti mereka sebelum memeluknya erat.

Waktu demi waktu yang melangkah semakin ke depan mengharuskan Haechan jatuh dalam bunga malam, tak menyadari Mark yang betah merutuki dirinya sebab hampir saja mengambil keperjakaan adik kandungnya.

* * *

"Mhh... nghh...!"

"Nhh..." erang Mark tanpa sadar sambil membuka kedua mata perlahan.

Butuh beberapa menit untuknya membaca keadaan. Alangkah terkejutnya Mark mendapati Haechan memeluk dirinya dan menggesek-gesekkan sesuatu di bawah sana hingga ia terangsang. Namun ada satu hal janggal yang ia lihat.

Mengapa mata Haechan tertutup?

Mark lantas menahan napas saat menyadari Haechan masih berada dalam mimpinya yang—err... basah?

Haechan yang diduga mengigau oleh Mark, mulai berani melakukan yang mungkin persis seperti mimpinya dengan menelusupkan tangan ke piyama yang dikenakan Mark yang membuatnya sedikit menggeliat ambigu. Di satu sisi ia merasa jantungnya melompat girang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Haechan, namun di sisi lain ia merasa berdosa jika melakukan ini dengan adiknya yang mati-matian ia jaga seumur hidup.

Markeu, apa kau lupa kau hampir saja memperjakai adikmu tadi?

"Emhh!"

Desahan keras Haechan tanda akan klimaks refleks membuat Mark langsung memilih untuk menindih tubuh Haechan dan membungkam bibirnya cepat dan memenjara Haechan dengan tubuhnya.

"Mmmpphhhh!"

Akhirnya puncak dari mimpi Haechan berakhir. Sang adik pun perlahan mulai menetralkan napas setelah melepas hasrat, sedangkan Mark beranjak dari sana dan segera membersihkan segala sesuatunya. Sebagai orang yang merasa menyebabkan ini, ia bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusi semuanya. Lagipula, ia merasa bersalah hingga membuat Haechan jadi ikut-ikutan mimpi basah.

Seusai membersihkan semuanya—termasuk mengganti celana Haechan yang mengharuskan Mark menahan hasrat sialannya—Mark kembali membaringkan diri di samping sang adik yang tertidur pulas. Ia mengelus pipi Haechan yang halus itu kemudian merambat ke atas untuk menyisir rambut coklatnya. Merasa kantuk menyerang kembali, Mark langsung mengecup pipi adiknya sekilas sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat.

* * *

 ** _Enam bulan kemudian..._**

* * *

Usai kejadian 'ranjang' yang sudah berlalu itu, Haechan masih tetap tidak percaya bahwa dirinya tidak mimpi basah di ranjang Mark, apalagi ketika Haechan merasa jika semakin lama ia semakin jauh dari hyungnya. Maka dari itu Haechan masih mempertahankan langkah cepatnya menuju ke kelas hyungnya yang berada di lantai paling atas di gedung sebelah barat berbekal sekotak berisi hadiah buatannya sendiri untuk Mark; memastikan jika hubungan persaudaraan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Setelah sampai, ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua dan berniat menariknya jika saja sebuah suara yang familiar di hidupnya tidak terdengar oleh telinganya hingga berhasil menghentikan perilaku Haechan.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapnya sebagai adik."

Itu suara Mark, lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan adik?

Apa maksudnya itu dirinya?

Berbagai pikiran negatif berkecamuk di kepala Haechan.

"Jahat kau, Lee. Kau bilang dia adik kandungmu? Jadi semua itu bohong?"

Haechan merasa dadanya sesak.

"Sudah kubilang, walau dia adikku, sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah bisa menganggapnya lag..."

BRAKK!

Haechan berjalan memasuki kelas tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kebingungan dari teman-teman hyungnya dan langsung menghampiri Mark yang terkejut mendapati Haechan kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah layangan tinju mendarat di pipi Mark, menimbulkan keterkejutan semua orang yang berada di sana plus pekikan panik dari para siswi.

"Bilang saja langsung di depanku, tidak usah pakai cara pengecut dengan berbicara seperti itu di belakangku, Brengsek!" seru Haechan marah langsung melemparkan kotak yang dibawanya pada Mark.

Tanpa pikir panjang, secara refleks Mark menarik tangan Haechan hingga adiknya itu jatuh ke dalam pelukkannya, tanpa basa-basi ia mencium bibir Haechan cepat, sukses membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menampakkan raut wajah bermacam-macam sesuai dengan kepribadian masing-masing. Jeno dan Lucas—yang merangkap sebagai teman terdekat Mark, hanya bisa cengo melihat kenekatan sahabat mereka itu.

Haechan yang tentu saja tidak terima atas perlakuan Mark lantas menarik diri dari sang hyung dan seketika kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Mark. Merasa dipermalukan, ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Mark yang menyeka setitik darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, bahkan ia tidak memedulikan para siswa di sekelilingnya yang masih menjadikannya sebagai pusat perhatian, malahan sekarang ia membuka kotak pemberian Haechan tadi.

Tangannya memperoleh sebuah sapu tangan dengan sebuah rajutan nama di sudut.

"Mark hyungie"

Mereka semua yang ada di sana lagi-lagi tersentak ketika melihat Mark berlari keluar dari kelas.

* * *

"AAAAAAA!"

Sudah berpuluh kali Haechan berteriak di tepi kolam renang untuk meluapkan emosinya. Yeah, tak ada air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya, ia cukup tahu diri seorang lelaki tidak akan menangis hanya gara-gara hal ini, seperti perempuan saja.

"Dari seluruh tempat elit di sekolahan ini, mereka kebanyakan memilih atap sekolah dan taman belakang sebagai tempat pilihan mereka untuk menyendiri menghindari masalah. Tetapi kau, dengan tidak elitnya memilih kolam renang sebagai pelampiasan? Kau sehat?"

Sejenak Haechan membalikan tubuh, tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Mark sudah ada dihadapannya berbekalkan kedua tangan terkantong di saku celana.

"Bukan urusanmu juga kan, Mark Lee?" sinis Haechan sambil berjalan mundur selangkah.

Mark maju tiga langkah.

"Hentikan langkahmu! Atau aku jatuh ke kolam renang?" ancam Haechan.

Mark tidak memedulikan perintah Haechan malah berjalan santai mendekatinya, hal ini semakin membuat Haechan melangkah mundur dengan panik.

"Cukup sampai di—!"

BYUUR!

Tubuh keduanya jatuh ke kolam, berbekalkan sapu tangan hadiah dari Haechan yang digunakan sang hyung untuk menutup mata sang dongsaeng. Bibir yang melontarkan larangan itu pun terpagut oleh bibir dingin Mark. Di lautan air, sang Hyung tampak mendominasi segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan bersama Haechan; tak peduli akan seragam yang mereka pakai menjadi basah.

Beberapa gelembung udara yang melayang ke permukaan air menjadi saksi jika mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Oleh sebab itu, terlebih dahulu Haechan muncul kepermukaan air dan menepi di tepi kolam, bernapas sebaik mungkin dengan badan setengah di air dan setengahnya lagi berpegangan pada tepi kolam agar tidak terjatuh, membelakangi Mark yang masih berada di dalam air.

Mark muncul ke permukaan air kemudian berenang mendekati Haechan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang membuatmu semarah itu padaku?"

Haechan menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Mark yang ditenggelamkan di tengkuknya.

"Masih kau pertanyakan?" balas Haechan tidak habis pikir, "Adik mana yang tidak marah dan kecewa mendapati hyung-nya sendiri tidak mengakui keberadaannya! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Hyung?! Bukankah selama ini kau yang ngotot mempertahankan bahwa aku adikmu! Tapi belakangan ini kau menjauh dariku dan tiba-tiba menciumku seenaknya! Kau anggap semua itu apa, hah! Mainanmu!" bentak Haechan kesal.

Serentak Mark membalikkan tubuh Haechan. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan bertatapan.

"Dulu, aku memang bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Tetapi sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

"Tapi kenapa?!" seru Haechan frustasi, "Atau... atau memang benar kata-kata mereka kalau aku bukan keturunan Lee! Aku hanya anak pungut kan?!"

Bibir Haechan lagi-lagi tertawan oleh bibir pucat Mark cepat sebab sang penyerang langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi, karena aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang telah merebut hatiku. Jujur kuharap kau juga tidak mengakuiku lagi sebagai hyung," Tangan Mark membelai pipi wajah Haechan yang tertegun, "tetapi sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai."

Haechan terdiam beberapa saat, sukses membuat Mark tergoda untuk mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Mark hyung... kau sakit?" ucap Haechan setelahnya sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Mark.

Mark mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu pada adik kandungmu sendiri."

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Aku adik kandungmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada adikmu sendiri?!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Bedebah kau Mark Lee dengan kata-katamu!

"Mana bisa begitu!" protes Haechan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya disertai jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, "Mau bagaimana pun kita ini kakak-adik sedarah meski kita saling mencintai sekalipun!"

Mark terkejut. Bukan karena suara Haechan yang makin meninggi, tapi karena sebuah fakta yang tanpa sengaja terlontar dari bibir Haechan.

"Sejak kapan...?" tanya Mark tidak nyambung.

"Apanya?" balas Haechan seraya mengernyit bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Wajah Haechan memerah padam.

"Ti-Tidak penting!" ucap Haechan seraya membuang mukanya kesamping, menghindari tatapan sang hyung.

Mana mungkin Haechan mengatakan jika ia jatuh ke dalam pesona Mark semenjak mereka masih kanak-kanak?

Bagaimana Haechan tidak terjatuh pada kuasa Mark jika kenyataannya sang Hyung selalu menyayanginya, melindunginya dan selalu memprioritaskan dirinya?

Siapa pun orangnya, pasti akan terjebak oleh sikap manis milih Mark yang bagaikan jaring tanpa celah tersebut.

 _...bahkan bila mereka "sedarah" sekalipun._

"Chan..."

Mark memanggil seraya meraih wajah Haechan dengan jemarinya untuk kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan?" bisik Mark sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

"Bukan hal itu yang harusnya kita permasalahkan, Mark," balas Haechan sembari menatap manik Mark yang telah memakunya sedari tadi dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kita saudara kandung."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Bagaimana tanggapan keluarga kita nantinya?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Mark! Kita tidak bisa egois!" bentak Haechan sambil memukul dada Mark.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli Haechan!" balas Mark malah meraih belakang kepala sang adik sebelum menciumnya singkat.

"Mark!" protes Haechan mulai kesal dengan kekeras-kepalaan sang hyung.

"Haechan! Aku tidak peduli apa tanggapan semua orang! Aku tidak peduli jika nyatanya aku memang egois! Aku tidak peduli! Karena yang aku pedulikan hanyalah fakta bila aku mencintaimu! Apakah semua itu tidak cukup jelas?!"

Haechan tertegun.

"Mark... Kau yakin...?" tanya Haechan ragu.

Mark menghela napas sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Haechan penuh sayang.

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku untuk menjadikanmu milikku," balas Mark seraya menatap Haechan dengan dalam.

Haechan sempat memejamkan mata sebelum membukanya perlahan, balik menatap Mark dengan bias keyakinan yang sama.

"Kalau begitu..."

Mark tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya ia akan menerima sebuah dorongan yang kuat hingga ia akhirnya kembali menyatu dengan air disertai dengan bibir ranum milik Haechan yang kini tengah memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Mark yang mengetahui maksud dari tindakan Haechan pun segera meraih kedua tangan sang adik dan mengalungkannya di lehernya sebelum balik memeluk pinggang Haechan dan memperdalam ciuman memabukan mereka yang kini disertai dengan tautan lidah.

Di tengah lautan air, baik Mark maupun Haechan sama-sama mengerti bila mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang egois dengan menyatukan perasaan yang mereka miliki dalam sebuah hubungan yang sakral.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Tiga bulan sebelumnya..._**

* * *

"Semua orang menanyakan kejelasan status Haechan, bahkan salah satu temanku ada yang mencurigai dia keturunan Kim yang tersisa. Apa ini memang sudah saatnya kita memberitahukan asal-usul Haechan jika dirinya adalah pewaris satu-satunya pertambangan emas milik keluarga Kim?" kata Siwon memijat pelipisnya pusing.

Di ruang kerja yang di huni tiga anggota keluarga Lee itu, tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab saran sang Kepala Keluarga, sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Tetapi Appa, kalau kita memberitahu semua ini pada Haechan... apa Appa sudah siap melihat Mark jatuh sakit karena sempat berpisah dengan Haechan seperti dulu?" ucap Johnny memejamkan mata, "Aku tahu jika kita mengatakan hal ini pada Haechan, hidupnya pasti akan terancam. Selain itu pasti dia akan 'diambil' keluarga Kim yang lain. Lagipula apa Mark sudah siap berpisah dengannya? Lebih tepatnya, apa kita sudah siap kehilangan Haechan?"

Heechul segera menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Eomma tidak setuju kita memberitahukan semua ini pada Haechan! Eomma tidak sanggup kehilangan Haechan! Itu tandanya kita harus lebih 'mengikat' Haechan lagi!" hardik Heechul histeris.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul dan menepuk-nepuk pundak istrinya itu menenangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga Haechan harus tah..."

BRAKK!

Pintu ruang kerja sang Kepala Keluarga didobrak paksa oleh seseorang dari luar, namun pintu tersebut segera menutup dengan bunyi yang tak kalah keras. Sosok Mark Lee; yang sebenarnya anak bungsu dari keluarga Lee, lantas menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan geram.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian memberitahu semua itu pada Haechan, apalagi setelah kalian membohongiku bertahun-tahun dengan memalsukan identitas Haechan sebagai adikku, _adik kandungku_ ," kata Mark sinis.

Siwon menatap anak bungsunya datar, "Apa kau tak pernah diajari tata krama ketuk pintu dan tidak menguping pembicaraan orang?"

"Appa yang tidak pernah diajari tata krama!" bentak Mark marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mark!" bentak Heechul.

"Sudahlah Mark," kata Johnny mendekati adiknya dan menepuk pundak Mark pelan, "dinginkan kepalamu. Kita sedang membicarakannya baik-baik dan mengambil jalan keluarnya.

Mark mendecih.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela napas panjang, lalu ia berbalik mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya, serentak kembali menatap Mark, "Sudah lama kan kau tahu jika Haechan bukan adik kandungmu?" tebaknya.

Mark tersenyum sinis, "Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa-bisanya termakan kebohongan seperti itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai saat ini pintar berpura-pura dan benar-benar memperlakukan Haechan seperti adik kandungmu asli?" tebak Siwon lagi.

Kali ini tebakkan atau pertanyaan Appa-nya entah mengapa berhasil membuat Mark menundukkan kepala; termenung.

"Hanya aku yang tahu."

"Hanya kau yang tahu atau Appa memang sangat tahu kau mencintai adikmu?"

Ketiga pasang mata yang berada di sana melebar sempurna, dua diantaranya refleks menatap Mark dengan pandangan tak menyangka.

"Kau tutupi rasa itu dengan mengakui Haechan sebagai adik kandungmu melebihi siapa pun kan? Bahkan kau menjauhkan Haechan dari orang lain yang mendekatinya sebab kau merasa Haechan itu adikmu yang ingin kau jaga, tetapi sebenarnya kau menjaga Haechan bukan karena kau anggap ia sebagai adik, namun sebagai orang yang kau cintai. Apa Appa benar?"

Benar-benar telak, saking tepatnya Mark bahkan tak bisa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Di balik itu, diam-diam Johnny merasa lega mendapati bila ternyata sang Appa juga memperhatikan Mark sampai sedetail itu, sehingga ia tak perlu lagi merasa bersalah sebab dari awal dirinya yang selalu diperhatikan Siwon, sampai-sampai Mark sempat memusuhinya beberapa saat. Fakta yang menggembirakan untuknya, yah, walau tak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali dengan permasalahan kala ini.

Entah sejak kapan, Johnny baru menyadari Appa dan Dongsaeng-nya sudah saling berhadapan, kedua mata yang sama-sama hitam tersebut saling menatap penuh keberanian.

"Kuberi waktu sampai akhir tahun ini untuk mendapatkan Haechan. Kami serahkan dia padamu, Mark Lee."

Dan sang sulung Lee tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini melihat adiknya berpelukan dengan ayahnya.

Heechul sendiri sangat tahu maksud perkataan Siwon.

Jadi, inilah cara suaminya itu mempertahankan keberadaan Haechan di keluarga Lee—dengan menjadikan Haechan sebagai menantu mereka; bagian dari Lee.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Mind to Review, Please? :)**


End file.
